Le Marionnettiste
by Ilhem H
Summary: Ce n'était pas que Kuroko était immunisé contre les phéromones de Kise, plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas être l'énième conquête de cet inconstant notoire. Tant pis si ça prenait des années, il ne le voulait qu'à ses pieds, accro et suppliant.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoil sans conséquence sur les ch215-227**

Palabres : Hello-o ! Chose promise, chose due. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la parution irrégulière ^^' Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reprendre, je débute sur le fandom !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Teiko**

* * *

Il avait l'impression de s'être fortuitement exposé aux larmes furieuses et changeantes d'une averse de printemps tant il avait transpiré. Une goutte glissa entre ses deux sourcils, lui chatouilla l'arête du nez et bifurqua sous son œil avant de dévaler sa joue. Kuroko essuya à l'aide de son bracelet-éponge la sueur agglutinée sur son menton. Son souffle était court, ses poumons calcinés et ses jambes flageolantes. Il ne vomissait plus aux entraînements de l'équipe principale de basketball du collège Teiko même si les menus avaient doublé d'intensité depuis l'année passée. Cependant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'enorgueillir non plus : une minute de plus et il tombait dans les pommes. Les autres n'avaient même pas l'air affecté : Midorima s'étirait consciencieusement, à peine essoufflé, Akashi cueillait les dernières informations utiles auprès de Momoi, Murasakibara était déjà dans les vestiaires, sûrement en plein dilemme alimentaire – salé ou sucré ? – devant son garde-manger et Aomine aurait même été d'humeur à remettre ça s'il n'avait pas encore séché l'entraînement pour arrêter de devenir plus fort. Kuroko tituba vers le banc et parvint à s'assoir dessus sans le manquer.

— Tiens, Kuroko-chi, bois, tu te sentiras mieux après ! lança Kise, tout sourire et poussière d'étoiles, en lui tendant la gourde dans laquelle il venait tout juste de boire.

Le joueur fantôme considéra la gourde et son propriétaire du regard avant de répondre :

— Tu me vois au regret de décliner ta proposition, je n'ai nullement l'intention de goûter ta salive.

Ce disant, il se leva et tenta de regagner dignement les vestiaires. Ses mouvements étaient maladroits à cause de la fatigue et de ses courbatures. Il se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout après ces trois années passées dans l'équipe principale : il y avait eu les entraînements de la mort, la pression toujours plus accablante de la victoire, le départ précipité de Nijimura, le cas Haïzaki et le déploiement progressif des talents de ses coéquipiers qui avait commencé à les changer. En toute honnêteté, il commençait à entrevoir ses limites mais endurait vaillamment pour accomplir la promesse qui le liait à son vieil ami.

— T'es trop méchant, Kuroko-chi, chouina Kise dans une cascade de larmes de crocodile. J'ai pas la gale ! se récria-t-il en le suivant dans les vestiaires.

L'ignorant avec toute la froideur dont il était capable, Kuroko se réhydrata au goulot de la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissée dans son sac de sport sans faire grand cas de la nudité de Murasakibara, qui sortait de la douche une sucette à la bouche. Le géant lui tapota le dessus de la tête et lui tendit silencieusement un bonbon avant de commencer à s'habiller.

— Merci.

La fraise n'était pas son parfum préféré mais un peu de sucre dans son organisme ne lui ferait pas de mal.

— Hey, pourquoi tu acceptes les cadeaux de Mura-chi et pas les miens ? bouda Kise en retirant son tee-shirt.

— Parce qu'il me préfère, répliqua Murasakibara sur le ton de l'évidence.

 _Et parce qu'ils n'ont pas traîné dans ta bouche_ , se retint d'ajouter Kuroko. Il n'était pas sûr que Kise se remette d'une telle vanne.

— Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! Kuroko-chi, dis quelque chose ! implora Ryôta, torse nu, les yeux humides, en empoignant les épaules de Kuroko.

— « Quelque chose. »

Murasakibara gloussa. Kuroko eut beaucoup de peine à rester impassible face à l'expression de petit chiot malheureux de son vis-à-vis. Il voyait presque des oreilles canines et touffues s'affaisser de déception.

— Un milk-shake à la vanille...

— Quoi ?

— Si tu m'offres un milk-shake à la vanille de chez Maji-Burger, je le boirai, précisa Kuroko.

— D'accord, on y va tout de suite, juste après la douche ! s'enthousiasma le copieur de technique en se débarrassant du reste de ses vêtements.

Kuroko fit mine de rechercher activement son téléphone dans son sac tout le temps que Kise ôtait ses habits de sport afin de conserver le mannequin dans son angle mort. Il maîtrisait la méthode à force de l'appliquer tous les jours. Comme une mécanique bien huilée, il mit la main sur l'appareil au moment exact où Kise passa dans les douches. Kuroko voulait lui aussi sentir les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, seulement pouvait-il conserver sa _poker face_ avec Kise nu juste à côté ? Déjà qu'avec des vêtements, il salivait inconsciemment sur sa peau de pêche, sa carrure athlétique, ses yeux en amande pleins de charme, ses sourires mutins et manquait de se liquéfier devant ses larmes, même lorsqu'elles étaient feintes, il était certain qu'à un moment ou à un autre son corps le trahirait. Comment rester de marbre quand les gouttelettes d'eau faisaient luire chaque renflement musculeux de son corps, se fondaient dans sa chevelure, baisaient ses cils et se pâmaient à ses pieds ? Kuroko tenta d'imaginer la sensation qu'il éprouverait en étant enfermé dans une vierge de fer pour apaiser ses ardeurs. Il dit au revoir de la main à Murasakibara alors qu'il quittait le vestiaire avec une pile de tuiles salées impressionnante dans la bouche.

— Pourquoi tu ne me rejoints pas, Kuroko-chi ? Je sais que tu es pudique mais tu ne faisais pas autant de manières avant !

Avant, avec les pitreries d'Aomine, tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la tension était invariablement éteint.

— Si tu continues d'insister autant je vais croire que tu as envie de me voir nu... rétorqua sans la moindre émotion le joueur fantôme.

— Hahahaha ! Oups, démasqué ! plaisanta Kise.

Tetsuya enfouit les rougeurs de son visage dans les paumes de ses mains.

* * *

Kuroko aimait les milk-shakes à la vanille. Il pouvait en boire tous les jours sans éprouver dégoût ou lassitude. Le goût frais et agréable, toujours semblable et toujours un peu différent ne le décevait jamais. Pourtant, ce soir là restait dans sa bouche un arrière-goût amer. La salle du Maji-Burger était pleine de jeunes et de moins jeunes. Se bousculaient les lycéens branchés, les _salarymen_ pressés, les étudiants fauchés et les familles avec de jeunes enfants encore sensibles à la magie de l'endroit. Par miracle, Kuroko était parvenu à trouver une table pour deux sans que son manque de présence ne lui cause de désagréments fâcheux, comme la fois où il savourait tranquillement son milk-shake préféré et que, ne l'ayant pas vu, une dame avait failli s'assoir sur lui.

— Voilà, princesse, ton milk-shake, lança Kise avec bonne humeur en déposant le plateau sur la table.

En guise de remerciement, Kuroko lui envoya discrètement un coup de pied dans le tibia. Kise étouffa une plainte.

— Okay, plus de « princesse », j'ai compris, adressa-t-il aux yeux furieux de son équipier.

Kuroko saisit sa boisson et coinça la paille entre ses lèvres tandis que Kise grignotait ses frites, absorbé par quelque contemplation lointaine. Il semblait regarder le défilé des passants dans la rue de l'autre côté des immenses baies vitrées du restaurant, mais Kuroko savait qu'il ne les voyait pas, tout comme il ne percevait pas la rumeur sourde des clients alentour. Il avait ce regard aiguisé qu'il ne revêtait que rarement et qui laissait entrevoir sa seconde personnalité, profonde, affirmée et magnétique. Si jamais Kise venait à user de ces yeux-ci sur lui, il pourrait lire, inscrite en lettres capitales sous sa peau, l'intégralité de ses secrets inavouables. Le frisson qui sinuait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kuroko se calma lorsque les iris d'or de Kise retrouvèrent leur légèreté insouciante.

— Je dois te dire quelque chose, Kuroko-chi...

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil interrogatif témoignant de son intérêt.

— Je suis amoureux...

L'aveu fut prononcé dans un sourire béat, candide et adorable. Les pommettes rosées de bonheur de Kise tranchaient avec la pâleur soudaine de son vis-à-vis. L'angoisse de Kuroko était perceptible dans le poing tremblant qu'il dissimulait sous la table. Inévitable, il savait que ce moment l'était. Kise n'était jamais resté célibataire plus de huit heures. Il ne refusait jamais les avances d'une fille pour peu qu'elle possède un minimum de charme et il fallait bien qu'il succombe un jour aux traits de l'amour.

— Et donc ? demanda Kuroko avec le plus de détachement possible.

— Ne sois pas si froid, rit doucement Kise.

Et le chatoiement cristallin de son rire sonnait à ses oreilles comme le grésillement fumeux de la chair cuite au fer rouge.

— Je suis sérieux cette fois, alors, forcément, je suis un peu lâche... J'ai l'intention d'avouer mes sentiments après le tournoi national. Je compte sur l'euphorie de la victoire pour avoir un peu de courage...

Quelle blague ! Kise ne se montrait jamais aussi humble et surtout pas en amour. Il obtenait sans peine toutes les filles qu'il pouvait convoiter son statut de génie du basketball couplé à celui de mannequin le rendait pratiquement irrésistible. La poitrine de Kuroko se serra comme si son organe cherchait à se réduire lui-même en miette pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Si même Kise doutait, alors impossible de prendre ses sentiments à la légère. Kuroko ne voulait pas en entendre davantage.

— C'est bien pour toi. Bonne chance, répondit-il en sirotant son milk-shake fadasse.

* * *

Le regard que Shigehiro lui avait lancé après le tournoi national avait brisé l'enveloppe minérale qui ceignait son cœur, comme si le tourment et le désespoir qu'il y avait lus s'y étaient condensés en une solide pointe brise-glace. Si la victoire procurait ce genre de sensations, alors Kuroko aurait préféré rester sur son lit de convalescent et ne se réveiller qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ses coéquipiers avaient commis un outrage terrible et il ne se sentait pas la force de le leur pardonner. La troisième victoire consécutive de Teiko au championnat national semblait emplir de joie tout le monde excepté les sportifs qui l'avaient emportée. Le retour au collège s'était fait dans un silence lourd de déception et d'accusations muettes. Midorima avait la décence de se sentir honteux quand tous les autres jugeaient être dans leur bon droit. Même Kise n'avait pas compris, comme si son humanité s'était fait broyer par les rebonds du ballon de basketball. Kuroko mit à profit son don pour la disparition pour s'éclipser du repas de la victoire que leur offrait le club. À l'instar de l'ombre qu'il était, il n'aspirait qu'à se fondre dans l'oubli et le néant. Alors qu'il tournait dans une ruelle pour rejoindre la gare, il sentit néanmoins la traction brusque d'une poigne puissante sur son épaule.

— Kuroko-chi, attends...

Ses yeux bleus sévères et intransigeants se posèrent froidement sur Kise.

— Je suis désolé pour ton ami, s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua Kuroko, tremblant.

Le mal était fait de toute façon.

— Pas grand-chose, j'en ai conscience, concéda Kise. Je veux juste pas... que tu me détestes.

Est-ce que Kuroko détestait Kise ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'émotion extrême. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à son contact s'était-il dissipé à cause d'une seule action mauvaise ? Kuroko était perdu. Le sens s'était enfui quelque part. Il ne saisissait pas la signification de cette main posée sur son épaule, du regard à la fois doux et affolé que Kise lui adressait et des battements anormalement rapides de son cœur. Non, il ne le détestait pas, pire, il avait envie que ses bras se referment sur lui et l'aident à chasser la douleur qui transitait à circuit ouvert dans son organisme.

— Pardon, mais si tu me montres ce genre d'expression, je...

Ce que les yeux de Kise découvraient le retournait à l'intérieur et excitait ses instincts de mâle protecteur. Comment pouvait-il résister à son regard humide et aux messages de détresse que lui renvoyait tout son corps. Il s'agissait de Kuroko, bon sang ! Le Kuroko indéchiffrable, inexpressif, froid, maître de lui-même, digne même quand la situation ne le mettait pas en valeur. Et ce même Kuroko, devenu infiniment vulnérable, le réclamait sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Merde !

Kise serra Kuroko de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine et lui caressa le dos de haut en bas avec lenteur pour le tranquilliser. Son corps se réchauffa insidieusement. À chaque fois qu'il inspirait l'odeur de Kuroko, sa température interne montait d'un degré. Lorsque sa respiration frôlait son cou, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Et quand, s'abandonnant à la faiblesse, Kuroko empoigna fermement sa veste de survêtement au niveau des hanches, il crut mourir d'hypertension. N'étant plus en mesure de réfléchir, Kise laissa ses instincts mener ses actions. Dans un mouvement qui tenait du réflexe, il s'écarta de Kuroko, s'inclina vers lui tout en lui remontant le menton. La seconde d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur celles du joueur fantôme. La seconde suivante, le poing de Kuroko était sur sa joue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? gronda-t-il, hors de lui, dans la limite de son expressivité.

De l'avant-bras, il s'essuya frénétiquement la bouche tandis que Kise se frottait la joue pour faire passer la douleur.

— Excuse-moi, mon corps a bougé tout seul. Tu avais l'air tellement...

— Tellement quoi ?

Kise recula d'un pas, apeuré.

— Je sais pas ! J'ai cru que tu allais pleurer, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, d'accord ?

Kuroko expira longuement pour se calmer.

— Pour quelqu'un qui a peur que je me mette à le détester, tu sais y faire, lança-t-il avant de ramasser son sac de sport et de filer.

Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois en dépit des appels de Kise dans son dos. Que cette journée s'arrête enfin ! Il n'aspirait qu'à son lit et deux litres de milk-shake à la vanille... Du bout des doigts, Kuroko effleura ses propres lèvres. Kise avait eu son premier baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : De l'importance de l'horoscope**

* * *

Renoncer au basketball n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. Premièrement parce que même si ses années à Teiko lui avait fait détester ce sport, son corps lui réclamait le contact de la balle. Deuxièmement parce que la flamme ne s'était pas éteinte même après plusieurs semaines à tenter de l'étrangler pour qu'elle rende son dernier soupir – c'était une espèce de sentiment d'attraction-répulsion qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce qui le liait à Kise. Troisièmement parce qu'il avait une poignée de culs arc-en-ciel à botter sur sa _hit-list_ , pour le bien de chacun de ses amis, bien entendu. La fin du collège lui avait permis de galvaniser sa détermination et de perfectionner sa vision du basketball. Il avait enfin les idées claires et se faisait un devoir de tirer ses anciens coéquipiers du sommeil de leur conscience. En attendant la rentrée d'avril au lycée dans trois semaines, il se devait néanmoins de ne pas trop rouiller, surtout avec sa condition physique inférieure à la moyenne.

Tetsuya revêtit son survêtement, regonfla son ballon de basket et s'arma d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il fourra dans son sac à dos avant de se rendre au terrain de street-basketball à deux blocs de sa maison. Ses mains palpitaient d'appréhension, frémissant du seul souvenir de la texture rugueuse de la balle sous ses doigts. Son poids familier et réconfortant sous le bras lui rappelait les trajets animés vers le terrain, après les cours en compagnie de ses amis. Il pressa légèrement le pas pour arriver plus rapidement, impatient d'écraser la balle sur l'asphalte et d'éprouver la pression caressante et agressive du rebond contre sa paume. Même si ses capacités étaient à peine passables, même si son endurance était tout juste médiocre, il éprouvait un plaisir et une joie ineffables quand il passait à ses coéquipiers, visait le panier, se mesurait à des adversaires talentueux, repoussait ses limites physiques et stratégiques pour vaincre ses adversaires. Renoncer à ces émotions là, c'était tuer le sport. Le basketball était un jeu. Kuroko se promit de le leur rappeler...

Il passa l'après-midi à tirer, feinter, tenter des enchaînements nouveaux, et surtout à courir après la balle après avoir raté un rebond ou une technique. Une fois exténué, heureux et en même temps incroyablement heurté dans sa fierté de joueur à cause de son habileté contestable, Kuroko décréta qu'il avait amplement mérité un milk-shake à la vanille de chez Maji-Burger. Il eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise lorsque, arrivé devant le fast-food, il vit Kise attablé à l'intérieur avec un groupe d'adolescents joyeux dont une majorité de jolies filles. Il ne sut pas si son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre, d'exploser ou de se changer en moteur de voiture de F1.

Pourquoi Kise ? La question en englobait plusieurs : pourquoi Kise devait se trouver sur son chemin à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi en telle compagnie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait ainsi à sa présence ? Pourquoi Kise plutôt que n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il avait pu côtoyer ? Il n'était qu'un bellâtre un peu simplet et beaucoup trop enthousiaste et tactile et à la personnalité ambiguë. Et Kuroko n'était absolument pas sensible à ses phéromones diaboliquement sournoises toutes en nonchalance souriante et décomplexions. Et non, là, il ne souffrait pas de voir Kise dilapider ses sourires à une brochette de filles extatiques ou de le voir rire franchement en piquant les frites des copains. Au contraire, il était satisfait de voir que le baiser qu'il avait forcé n'avait pas le moindre sens, que Kise n'était pas gêné de leur séparation et que leurs routes ne se croiseraient probablement plus jamais, excepté peut-être sur le terrain.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait honteusement demi-tour en priant de toutes ses forces pour que Kise ne le remarque pas ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'éprouver de l'embarras même dans les situations les moins glorieuses. Il était d'ailleurs plus ou moins habile pour s'en sortir avec dignité. Par exemple, il lui suffisait d'entrer, d'ignorer Kise et sa bande, d'emporter son milk-shake à la vanille et de le savourer tranquillement sur un banc d'où il pourrait contempler un coin pas trop moche comme les pruniers en fleur, le glissement tranquille de l'eau d'un canal ou l'entrée délicate d'un temple. Il pouvait d'ailleurs faire usage de son aptitude pour la dissimulation pour ne pas capter le regard de Kise.

Kuroko retourna chez Maji-Burger empli de détermination. Un homme ne renonçait pas à un milk-shake à la vanille si près du but. La transaction se déroula avec les heurts habituels : on avait essayé de le dépasser dans la file d'attente parce qu'on ne l'avait pas vu mais lorsqu'il s'était manifesté on l'avait laissé passer, le serveur au comptoir n'avait pas su dissimuler sa peur lorsqu'il l'avait enfin aperçu et le cherchait encore des yeux avec étonnement une fois qu'il était parti avec son milk-shake. Rien à signaler du côté de Kise. Et quand bien même il eût détecté sa présence, pour Kuroko ce n'eût été que la répétition triviale de la cérémonie de fin d'étude où il avait fait front alors qu'il sentait peser sur lui les regards des membres de la génération des miracles après avoir quitté brutalement le club de basketball.

Kise, de son côté, avait cessé de rire avec insouciance aux blagues oiseuses de ses acolytes. Il était sûr d'avoir vu passer un adolescent frêle armé d'un milk-shake et d'un ballon de basketball. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, prêt à appeler Kuroko-chi pour l'inviter à rejoindre leur table et déchanta brutalement en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas son numéro. D'instinct, il était sur le point de quitter la compagnie pour le suivre avant de le perdre de vue. Il se rendit compte que la manœuvre ne passerait pas très bien auprès de ses collègues mannequins. Après tout, ils étaient en train de fêter la fin de leur _shooting_ et se lâchaient un peu sur la nourriture après des semaines de privation... Il se ravisa en dépit de son désir de passer du temps avec Kuroko-chi : intimement, il savait qu'ils se reverraient. Kuroko-chi n'avait pas abandonné le basketball, finalement, et cette seule idée le réconfortait sur son état. Il avait craint qu'il ne sombre dans le ressentiment après la finale et son absentéisme soudain l'avait alarmé. Malheureusement, les démarches d'entrée au lycée, les examens de fin d'année et son boulot de mannequin avaient boulotté tout son temps et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il envoya un message au plus informé et moins effrayant de ses ex-coéquipiers.

 **À : Midorima-chi**

 _C'est quel lycée qu'a rejoint Kuroko-chi, déjà ?_

 **De : Midorima-chi**

 _Le bonjour à toi aussi. Oha Asa avait prédit qu'un gémeau m'importunerait aujourd'hui. C'est Seirin si je me souviens bien (et c'est souvent le cas)._

 **À : Midorima-chi**

 _Merci ! Qu'est-ce que dit Oha Asa sur la compatibilité entre les gémeaux et les verseaux ?_

 **De : Midorima-chi**

 _Rien d'encourageant... Pour qu'un gémeau parvienne à bien s'entendre avec un verseau il faut une bonne dose de détermination et d'endurance ainsi qu'une légère inclination masochiste. Renonce si tu n'es pas sérieux._

 **À : Midorima-chi**

 _Et les chances augmentent de combien avec un porte-bonheur ?_

 **De : Midorima-chi**

 _L'homme propose et dieu dispose. Le porte-bonheur du jour est un sombrero._

Kise musela son envie de rire pour ne pas perdre la face en société.

 **À : Midorima-chi**

 _Je suis pas encore prêt pour ça mais merci du conseil..._

* * *

L'équipe de basketball de Seirin dégageait quelque chose qui rappelait étrangement la maison ainsi qu'un indescriptible sentiment de danger. Si la coach et le capitaine faisaient office de parents sévères, il était indéniable que Riko portait la culotte et peut-être aussi la kalachnikov si on se fiait à la crainte qu'elle inspirait aux joueurs. Kuroko la redoutait, comme tout le monde, de façon toute relative cela dit. Après avoir connu les humeurs d'Akashi, il était beaucoup moins enclin à ressentir les émotions telles que la surprise, la peur et l'impuissance. Hûyga en imposait également, à sa manière, quoique avec moins de charisme que d'autres joueurs de la génération des miracles. Quant aux _sempai,_ ils avaient cette aura rassurante de grands frères. Il se sentait également à l'aise avec les nouvelles recrues, mention spéciale pour Kagami avec qui le feeling passait bien. Au début, il n'avait pas bien su comment le considérer avec son côté brute épaisse et son aura féroce mais un type qui aimait autant le frisson que procurait le basketball ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Il n'était pas sans lui rappeler Aomine. D'ailleurs, avec son potentiel illimité, Kagami avait les pré-requis nécessaires pour devenir son partenaire dans la guerre déclarée contre la génération des miracles.

— Encore toi ? s'exclama celui-ci, un peu moins surpris après la douzième occurrence du phénomène.

Il déposa son plateau sur la table en face de Kuroko.

— J'étais là depuis un moment...

— Comme d'hab', constata Kagami en mordant dans le premier hamburger d'une longue farandole.

Kuroko avisa la salle presque vide du fast-food, puis son camarade de classe sans renvoyer la moindre expression. Il aspira paresseusement une gorgée de milk-shake :

— Je me demande quel genre de faculté te fait toujours t'asseoir à ma table quand tu as l'embarras du choix.

Sûrement une espèce d'instinct animal, Kagami avait l'air d'être le genre de personne qui suit aveuglément son intuition.

— Dis-le si tu veux pas me voir... De toute façon maintenant que je suis là, j'y reste. T'en veux un ? proposa-t-il, les bajoues pleines façon hamster.

— Non merci, te regarder manger suffit à me... sustenter.

Il avait mis ce qu'il fallait d'hésitation dans le choix terminologique pour faire sonner le propos comme une pique.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça, Kuroko ? questionna Kagami, moitié méfiant, moitié sincère.

Kuroko détourna le regard et fit mine d'observer les passants par la baie vitrée alors que, du coin de l'œil, il voyait Kagami ruminer et reporter sa frustration sur le contenu de son plateau.

— J'ai hâte de jouer contre Kaijô, même si c'est qu'un match amical, lança-t-il après un moment tout en déballant son dernier hamburger. Ce mec, Kise, avait l'air fort...

L'enthousiasme de son allié était en parfaite disharmonie avec ce que Kuroko ressentait.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te motiver...

Kagami se demandait si ce gars voulait vraiment devenir numéro un avec lui... Après tout, il était plutôt mou, inexpressif et pratiquement génétiquement inapte au basketball sauf pour son extraordinaire talent pour les passes et la disparition. Enfin, bizarrement, le regard troublant de détermination qu'il avait parfois avait fini par le convaincre.

— En même temps, avec les avances qu'il te fait, je peux comprendre que t'aies des états d'âme.

Le sourire arrogant et sûr de son affirmation que lui coula Kagami lui extorqua un écarquillement de paupières.

— Tu as l'esprit tordu, Kagami, répliqua-t-il pour sa défense.

L'accusé rosit et tapa du poing sur la table avant de tenter de se disculper :

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de son « donnez-moi Kuroko » comme s'il demandait ta main ?

— C'est sa conception de l'humour, rien de plus.

* * *

Ça l'assoiffait comme Tantale et lui arrachait le foie comme Prométhée mais peut-être qu'éventuellement Kagami n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ce qui avait mis Kuroko sur la voie ?

— Kuroko-chi, si je gagne ce match, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone et que tu acceptes un rencard avec moi, fit une voix mielleuse et suppliante à son oreille.

Le souffle de Kise avait embrasé son lobe tandis que ses mèches blondes et soyeuses lui caressaient la joue. Kise l'avait pris à part au moment où Seirin entrait dans le vestiaire qui leur était réservé et l'avait traîné dans un couloir du gymnase à l'abri des regards, prétextant vouloir s'entretenir sur une question importante. Acculé contre le mur et avec Kise penché sur lui lui coupant la route avec ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage, Kuroko avait failli perdre son expression compassée. Vu de près, les traits de Kise étaient irrémédiablement parfaits, l'or de ses yeux exerçaient sur lui tout leur pouvoir persuasif, ses lèvres tendres et chaudes anesthésiaient ses capacités réflexives en le forçant à se remémorer leur goût tandis que l'odeur de sa peau s'amusait à brouiller son jugement.

— Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir exprimé le désir de parier quoique ce soit sur ce match, répliqua Kuroko en rassemblant toute sa volonté.

— Demande-moi ce que tu veux en échange, je m'exécuterai sans faire d'histoire.

— Même si je te dis de me laisser tranquille et de ne plus chercher après moi avec ce genre d'intention ?

— T'es dur ! pleurnicha Kise. Comme si je pouvais faire une chose pareille !

Kuroko ne s'exprima pas, cependant ses yeux le faisaient à sa place. Ils émettaient une sorte de signal « tu viens tout juste de me dire que tu ne ferais pas d'histoire et c'est exactement ce que tu me fais » que parut capter l'incriminé.

— D'accord... d'accord mais je n'accepte ta condition que parce que je sais que je vais gagner.

— Même chose de mon côté, rétorqua Kuroko en repoussant l'un des bras de son vis-à-vis pour échapper à sa domination, il est indéniable que Seirin vaincra Kaijô.

Kise se fendit d'un sourire à la fois attendri et plein de défi :

— T'es mignon, Kuroko-chi, je me languis de t'embrasser à nouveau...

Un bruit sourd retentit.

— Aïe, gémit Kise.

La frappe dans le plexus solaire : une valeur sûre.

* * *

Les larmes de Kise après sa défaite avaient provoqué une irritation lancinante à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Kuroko s'était inquiété de la douleur impromptue et nouvelle qui s'en prenait à son organe et chercha à expliquer l'élan consolateur qui avait failli mouvoir ses membres. Néanmoins les circonstances ne lui avaient pas laissé l'occasion de s'inquiéter davantage de la condition de Kise : Seirin devait célébrer sa victoire et l'as de Kaijô ne s'était plus montré après le match. Son absence l'avait travaillé pendant tout le repas qu'il avait partagé avec ses équipiers. Est-ce que Kise aurait réagi différemment s'il n'avait pas été question de ce pari stupide ? Avait-il bien fait d'exiger de Kise qu'il renonce à lui ? Le seul fait de se poser la question donna à Kuroko l'envie de s'infliger un coup de poing. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

—Je sors, je vous attends devant, annonça-t-il bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'avoir été attendu tant Kagami attirait toute l'attention avec ses prouesses gloutonnes.

Kuroko ne s'attendait en rien en sortant du _Meat Bomber,_ et encore moins en tombant directement sur Kise, à avoir avec lui une longue conversation dont il ne savait plus si le propos était le basketball ou leur relation, et encore moins à engager une partie de street-basket justicier avec lui et Kagami pour inculquer un peu d'humilité à une bande de yankees.

— Bon, il est plus que temps pour moi de rentrer, lança finalement Kise en ramassant son sac de sport. Au final, j'aurais quand même réussi à jouer au basket avec Kuroko-chi, poursuivit-il dans un large sourire, sincère et douloureux.

Sans s'être mis d'accord avec lui-même au préalable, Kuroko se planta devant Kise.

— Attends une petite minute s'il-te-plaît.

Le joueur fantôme sortit de son sac un stylo et un bout de papier, griffonna quelque chose dessus et le tendit à Kise.

— Si tu as envie de me contacter... explicita Kuroko.

Le sourire de Kise s'élargit. Il déposa un baiser sur le morceau de papier et le fourra dans sa poche. L'horoscope de Oha Asa s'était planté, ce n'était pas un si mauvais jour pour les gémeaux. Kise fit volte-face avec sa classe de mannequin et ressortit le morceau de papier que Kuroko-chi lui avait laissé pour s'assurer de son existence tangible. Kuroko-chi lui avait donné son numéro de sa propre volonté après l'avoir malmené à chacune de ses tentatives d'approche ! Il n'arrivait pas à considérer les rivières de chocolat et de barbe-à-papa de son bonheur comme réels. Ses chances n'étaient pas mortes avec sa défaite. Au contraire, Kuroko-chi tenait à lui, à sa manière, et ne voulait pas couper les liens ! Il allait enregistrer immédiatement son numéro au cas où il perdrait ce fragile morceau de papier. Il le déplia soigneusement, presque amoureusement, et resta coi un moment. Sans rire, Kuroko-chi lui avait laissé une adresse postale ? Comment est-ce qu'il devait l'interpréter ?

— Je suis complètement à la ramasse quand il s'agit de toi, Kuroko-chi, soupira Kise en se retenant de verser une larme de désespoir.

Oha Asa avait toujours raison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour ton soutien Chizumi-san, ce chapitre est pour toi ! (Je te réponds dès que je reviens de vacances ^o^)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Des vertus de l'opiniâtreté**

* * *

Kuroko éteignit son réveil, s'entortilla dans ses couvertures et roula du côté opposé. Il était trop tôt pour se lever mais Riko avait prévu un footing matinal avant les cours pour toute l'équipe afin de consolider leur endurance. Leur donner rendez-vous à sept heures devant les grilles du lycée était tout de même au-delà de l'entraînement spartiate. Ils allaient courir une heure à la fraîche, poursuivre avec des séries d'abdominaux, de pompes et de chaise pour se muscler. Puis ils enchaîneraient sur les cours et joueraient des matchs les uns contre les autres pour l'entraînement du soir. Son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson à l'idée de ce qu'il allait endurer aujourd'hui, il méritait bien cinq minutes de sommeil en plus, au chaud, sous la couette. Son téléphone se mit à sonner pour lui indiquer le contraire.

 **De : Kagami Taiga**

 _C'est à quelle heure déjà le rendez-vous ? Je suis devant le lycée et y'a personne._

De l'œil, Kuroko confirma qu'il était bien cinq heures et demie du matin. Ce type n'était pas possible.

 **A : Kagami Taiga**

 _Sept heures._

 **De : Kagami Taiga**

 _Sérieux ? Bah... je vais m'entraîner sur le terrain de street le temps que vous arriviez..._

 **A : Kagami Taiga**

 _J'arrive._

Kuroko rabattit sa couverture et sortit du lit. Il se sentait honteux d'être aussi paresseux quand son partenaire était déjà prêt au combat. Il ne pouvait pas perdre face à lui en termes d'efforts. S'il se dépêchait, il serait au terrain en moins de trente minutes. Il fit sa toilette, passa un survêtement, rangea soigneusement son uniforme dans son sac de sport et prit ses affaires de cours. En passant devant la cuisine, son estomac lui reprocha sa négligence. Kuroko prit dans le placard un _anpan_ fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge et une bouteille de _pocari_ du réfrigérateur. Il se nourrirait en route. Chargé, avec un sac sur chaque épaule et les deux mains prises, il lutta longuement contre la porte avant de parvenir à la refermer à clef. Alors qu'il se demandait quelle stratégie serait la meilleure pour ouvrir le portail avec le moins de mouvements inutiles possibles, sont regard fut attiré par le miroitement doré d'une chevelure soyeuse.

\- Kise ? dit-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de la surprise.

\- Ah ! Kuroko-chi, bonjour ! s'exclama celui-ci, visiblement mal à l'aise en émergeant de l'autre côté du portail. Je travaillais dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour te faire un coucou.

Kuroko acheva de refermer le portail puis dirigea son regard vers Kise en haussant légèrement un sourcil :

\- A six heures moins le quart ?

\- Eh bien, tu vois, le photographe voulait capter la lumière du lever du soleil... ?

Le joueur fantôme se demandait qui est-ce que Kise essayait de convaincre avec ses arguments fumeux.

\- Héhé, tes épis au réveil sont toujours aussi terribles, dit-il en riant.

Il aplatit avec délicatesse la chevelure indisciplinée en s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur sa nuque. Un frisson délicieux souleva la peau de Kuroko, il en aurait presque fermé les yeux de plaisir s'il ne se faisait pas un devoir de demeurer maître de ses réactions.

\- Ah ! Laisse-moi porter tes sacs, lança soudain Kise en s'emparant du chargement de son ami.

Ce dernier voulut protester mais sut qu'il dépenserait inutilement son énergie à lutter contre Kise et puis, ça lui permettait de manger tranquillement.

\- Merci...

\- Pas de quoi Kuroko-chi.

Ils avancèrent en silence. Kuroko avait l'image rémanente du sourire solaire de Kise sur la rétine et se demandait si cela comptait comme symptôme médical.

\- Tu te comportes comme un _stalker_ , Kise, remarqua Kuroko avant d'avaler une gorgée de _pocari._

La bonne humeur de Kise se fana instantanément et ses yeux s'humidifièrent tandis que ses joues prenaient une coloration écarlate. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour sa défense et se refermèrent, scellant sa culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était venu vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de l'adresse de Kuroko-chi parce qu'on ne savait jamais avec lui et qu'il l'avait fait très tôt dans la matinée exprès pour ne pas tomber sur un témoin gênant.

\- C'est pas sympa, bouda-t-il en pinçant les lèvres et détournant le regard.

Le cœur de Kuroko se comprima brutalement devant tant de mignonnitude. Il avait l'irrépressible envie de serrer Kise contre sa poitrine et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux pour se faire pardonner. Kuroko se sentait en péril, le pouvoir d'attraction de l'as de Kaijô était incroyablement puissant. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner.

\- Kuroko-chi... Tu m'as laissé ton adresse parce que tu voulais que je vienne te voir n'est-ce pas ?

Kise ne pouvait concevoir que le but eût pu être d'entamer une relation épistolaire, on était au vingt-et-unième siècle, après tout.

\- Pas spécialement...

Kuroko crut entendre le bruit d'un cœur qui se brise mais ce devait être son imagination.

\- Si je t'avais donné mon numéro tu n'aurais pas arrêté de me harceler, reprit-il.

\- C'est parce que tu es trop difficile à convaincre ! Je suis obligé d'en arriver là, se défendit Kise.

\- C'est plutôt parce que tu ne prends pas « non » comme une réponse.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'immaturité, de l'habitude du succès ou d'une personnalité particulièrement opiniâtre mais Kise avait cette manie de s'accrocher encore et toujours malgré ses refus. Le génie de la copie avait eu la vie facile, tout avait toujours été à portée de main pour lui et à présent qu'il trouvait un obstacle sur lequel il butait, il revenait sans cesse dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à bout. Kuroko en était venu à penser que c'était sa capacité à aller à l'encontre de Kise qui avait provoqué cette espèce d'attachement indescriptible.

\- Tu as peut-être raison... mais, Kuroko-chi, j'ai l'impression que si je ne m'accroche pas à toi, tu vas me laisser derrière et l'imaginer m'est insupportable.

Oh non... Kuroko déglutit. Les yeux d'or de Kise pesaient lourds sur lui, chargés de sérieux mêlé de tristesse mélancolique. Ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés de marcher. Kise tendit lentement la main vers lui et la glissa dans la chevelure bleue. Doucement, ses doigts descendirent pour effleurer ses tempes, redessiner l'arrondi de sa joue avant d'empoigner sa nuque. Kuroko ne pouvait se soustraire au piège que constituaient les iris de Kise. Il aurait pu le pincer pour le surprendre et esquiver son assaut ou le frapper au plexus ou repousser la main de Kise ou intercaler sa main entre leurs deux bouches mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Ses lèvres furent écrasées par celles de Kise et gentiment le bout de sa langue tenta une percée. Kuroko garda la bouche et les paupières étroitement closes jusqu'au moment où la seconde main de Kise alla se loger dans le creux de son dos pour l'entraîner plus près. Le baiser fut rompu et Kuroko se retrouva impitoyablement compressé contre le torse de Kise.

\- Laisse-moi entrer... implora Ryôta à son oreille.

\- Où ça ? questionna Kuroko qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Dans ton cœur.

\- Désolé mais je crois que ce sera trop douloureux, répliqua Kuroko fidèle à lui-même.

* * *

L'entraînement de l'après-midi venait de se terminer. Kuroko se traina lamentablement jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il n'était pas loin de finir le trajet à quatre pattes et l'énorme tape dans le dos que lui envoya Kagami faillit aboutir à cette réalisation.

\- Yo, Kuroko ! Tu t'es esquivé chez Maji-Burger et ce matin à l'entraînement et au déjeuner et juste là pendant le cinq contre cinq mais tu ne vas pas te défiler éternellement... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kise ? J'ai crû qu'il allait m'atomiser quand j'ai posé la main sur ton épaule.

Kuroko le fixa droit dans les yeux, avec – presque – une lueur de défi dans le regard et sa voix sonna comme un avertissement :

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Kise, articula-t-il avec lenteur afin qu'aucune ambiguïté ne demeurât.

\- Huh ?

Kagami haussa un sourcil, incrédule, tout en quittant ses vêtements.

\- Vous êtes arrivés ensembles au terrain de street-basket ce matin et il y avait cette aura suspecte entre vous.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans les douches après que les _sempai_ eurent fini et se savonnèrent rapidement.

\- Kagami-kun, je te répète qu'il ne se passe rien entre cette personne et moi. Il s'agit juste d'une relation indésirée et étrangement indissoluble.

\- En fait « cette personne » est folle de toi et toi tu t'en balances.

Ils quittèrent les douches et retournèrent à leurs casiers pour se sécher et remettre leurs uniformes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de popularité.

\- C'est de la jalousie que je perçois, Kagami ? vanna Hûyga.

\- Entre mecs impopulaires on se comprend, _captain_ , rétorqua Kagami avec insolence.

\- Toi ! On t'as pas appris à respecter tes aînés ? ragea le shooter.

Il se jeta sur son _kohai_ dans le but de lui faire une clé de bras pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

* * *

Le jour déclinait et la cour de l'école, vide, semblait chargée des ombres mouvantes et silencieuses des lycéens qui l'avaient traversée. Le club de basketball était toujours le dernier à quitter le lycée et le ciel nimbé de rose dans lequel se détachaient les silhouettes des joueurs semblait leur promettre des succès à venir. Kagami massa ses cervicales endolories en pestant :

\- Le capitaine n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la main morte...

\- Joli, Kagami, siffla Izuki, appréciateur.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu me montrer ta note au dernier test de japonais, releva Kuroko.

Kagami s'embrasa.

\- Oh ça va ! T'as pas été brillant non plus, contrat-il.

\- Je suis une ombre, ce n'est pas ma vocation.

\- Allons, calmez-vous les gars, intervint Izuki, si vous commencez à vous disputer une veille de match on n'est pas sorti de la berge...

L'intégralité des regards convergea vers le meneur de l'équipe, l'accablant de réprobation.

\- Hahaha, vous êtes en forme à ce que je vois, fit une voix familière.

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers l'adolescent blond appuyé négligemment contre le mur d'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire.

\- Yo ! lança Kagami à l'adresse de Kise.

Il chercha ensuite un contact visuel avec Kuroko pour lui signifier à l'aide d'un sourire particulièrement désagréable à quel point il avait raison. Le joueur fantôme se raccrocha à son déni.

\- Re-bonjour, Kise et au revoir. Je dois rentrer, je suis pressé, à demain tous le monde.

Kuroko planta sans distinction ses coéquipiers et son _stalker_ attitré.

\- A-attends Kuroko-chi ! J'étais venu pour te demander... commença Kise, emprunt de désespoir.

Il sentit la main compatissante de Kagami peser sur son épaule.

\- Laisse tomber, Kise, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Kagami-chi ? geignit l'as de Kaijô les yeux pleins de larmes.

Est-ce qu'il voulait garder Kuroko-chi juste pour lui ? Kagami passa le bras autour de son épaule.

\- Viens, je t'invite chez Maji ! A plus les gars, lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses co-équipiers.

Kise le suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

\- T'as l'intention de me donner des conseils avec Kuroko ? s'enquit Kise après trois minutes de perplexité face au contenu du plateau de Kagami-chi.

Est-ce qu'il était physiquement possible d'ingurgiter autant de nourriture d'un coup sans risquer l'arrêt cardiaque ?

\- Nope, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment fonctionnent les relations amoureuses entre mecs, confessa l'as de Seirin en déballant un hamburger, ni entre femmes ou hétéros d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?

\- Tu avais l'air triste alors je me suis dit que manger un bon truc te remonterai le moral, ou un truc du genre...

Kise évalua sa sincérité du regard et sourit.

\- T'es sympa sous tes dehors bourrus, tu me fais penser à Aomine-chi...

\- Qui ?

\- Laisse tomber...

Il y eut un autre silence tandis que Kise buvait une gorgée de milk-shake à la vanille et grimaçait légèrement devant le goût sucré. Comment faisait Kuroko-chi pour finir tout le gobelet ?

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas si sympa que ça... reprit Kagami, embarrassé.

Il se massa l'arrière du crâne.

\- En fait, je voulais confirmer un truc...

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu fais bien des avances à Kuroko ?

Kise encaissa le choc de la surprise avant d'arborer une expression de sérieux extrême qui fit frissonner Kagami. Cette expression là n'apparaissait sur le visage de Kise que lors des matchs de basketball et uniquement lorsqu'il devait faire face à un adversaire coriace.

\- T'es direct, Kagami-chi, alors je le serai aussi : oui, je suis amoureux de Kuroko-chi et si tu te mets en travers de ma route, sache que je n'ai pas de pitié pour mes rivaux.

Nonchalamment, Kagami engloutit un hamburger et froissa l'emballage dans sa main de manière suggestive.

\- T'emballe pas trop : je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour Kuroko.

Il soupira en haussant les épaules devant le regard perforant de méfiance de Kise.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer de ton sérieux, avec ton côté inutilement exubérant j'avais peur que tu prennes ça pour un jeu.

\- Tu crois que je suis maso pour trouver amusant de me prendre râteau sur râteau ?

\- C'est de Kuroko dont t'es amoureux, mec, donc oui, je crois que tu es maso, déclara Kagami en se rencognant contre son siège.

A son grand étonnement, Kise ne répliqua pas, il conserva la tête basse, comme engagé dans une réflexion intense. Peut-être prenait-il en considérations les paroles de Kagami et s'adonnait à une introspection de circonstances ? Plutôt que de trop se casser la tête, il retourna à son repas.

\- Kagami-chi ! s'écria soudainement Kise.

\- Hum ?

Le susnommé releva à peine la tête du hamburger dans lequel il mordait avec voracité.

\- Tu as bien dit « inutilement exubérant » ? interrogea l'as de Kaijô larmoyant.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu de ses remarques ? Kagami se massa les tempes. Kise redevint soudainement sérieux.

\- Je plaisante. J'ai compris ce que tu as voulu dire : si Kuroko-chi continue de m'ignorer c'est parce qu'il ne pense pas que mes sentiments sont sincères.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il aime juste te faire souffrir. Ce mec arrive facilement à cerner les autres, je peux pas imagier qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte du sens de tes manœuvres.

\- Tu peux vraiment dire des choses pareilles d'un de tes amis ? demanda Kise que l'assertion avait rendu nerveux. C'est ton ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Kagami fit une pause dans sa dégustation.

\- Peut-être, en quelque sorte... C'est pas facile d'être sûr avec lui.

 _A qui le dis-tu, déprima intérieurement le mannequin._

Il n'avait pas un nombre infini de stratégies possibles. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour débloquer la situation était de montrer à Kuroko-chi l'étendue de ses sentiments, sans ambiguïté. Le reste dépendait de Kuroko-chi.

\- Donne-moi son numéro de téléphone ! demanda-t-il, plein de détermination, à Kagami.

Ce dernier le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Impossible, statua-t-il.

S'il le faisait, Kuroko aurait sa peau et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir en colère. Il fallut quelque secondes à Kise pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un refus.

\- Je le savais ! Toi aussi t'es intéressé par Kuroko-chi !

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Il est tellement adorable !

Izuki avait raison, songea l'as de Seirin, on n'était pas sorti de la berge...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Décrocher un rencard à l'usure**

* * *

Une brise aurorale décoiffa négligemment sa chevelure éclatante alors qu'il cheminait en direction du lycée Shûtoku. Il avait desserré la cravate de son uniforme et fait tomber assez de boutons pour révéler sa peau légèrement tannée. Ses écouteurs diffusaient dans ses oreilles la voix sucrée et enjouée d'Oha Asa qui annonçait l'horoscope du jour. Les Gémeaux n'étaient pas en berne côté chance et il comptait bien saisir la sienne. Avec l'aisance du professionnel qu'il était, il passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place tandis que cette seule gestuelle aimantait les regards dans sa direction. Kise savait qu'il était beau, Kise cultivait ses charmes et en abusait parfois mais Kise n'en tirait pas particulièrement de fierté. Il estimait que la nature avait été généreuse et que par conséquent il n'avait que peu de mérite à être ce qu'il était. Par ailleurs, quel orgueil tirer d'une plastique attrayante lorsque la personne qu'on aimait y était insensible ? Il goûtait peu cette ironie moqueuse.

Kise accéléra le pas, effrayé par avance de la punition de son capitaine quand il apprendrait qu'il avait séché les cours. Cependant il valait mieux ça que d'oser arriver en retard à l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Le trajet jusqu'à Shûtoku prenait une bonne heure, presque autant que pour aller à Seirin et il avait moins de bonnes raisons pour se rendre au premier qu'au deuxième. Il ne se rendait définitivement pas à Shûtuku pour les beaux yeux de Midorima – quoiqu'il les eût eus réellement magnifiques s'il n'avait pas été miro comme une taupe. Sa mission était tout autre, beaucoup plus périlleuse et excitante, du moins l'espérait-il... Il n'avait juste pas prévu de plan après l'accession aux grilles du lycée. La stratégie n'était pas sont fort, d'abord parce qu'il n'en avait quasi jamais besoin sur un terrain de basket, il laissait ça au coach et à son _sempai_ , ensuite parce qu'il était impulsif de tempérament et enfin, parce qu'un simple sourire _bright_ et un clin d'œil suffisait généralement à désamorcer une situation, qu'il eût en face de lui un homme ou une femme.

Il se tenait, penaud et honteux, devant le lycée rival, se demandant s'il devait retourner à Kaijô ou tenter une percée éhontée comme il l'avait fait à Seirin lorsqu'une série de grincements et de soupirs attirèrent son attention. Doucement, ahanant et remontant la rue, arriva un lycéen à bicyclette qui remorquait une immonde carriole. Interloqué, il se souvint que cet étrange appareillage servait d'ordinaire à véhiculer Midorima-chi. D'un signe de main, il héla le pilote qui s'arrêta à son niveau. Il arborait une expression curieuse où flottait un sourire d'amusement perpétuel que se plaisait à infléchir la glace de ses yeux bleus et perçants.

\- Tu es... un de ces types de la « génération des miracles »... le mannequin... Kise du lycée Kaijô ? lança-t-il avec entrain.

Il aurait pu lui lire son CV que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Kise contint un soupir.

\- Et tu es le _point guard_ de Shûtoku : Takao Kazunari. Midorima-chi m'a parlé de toi.

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'écarquillèrent de surprise et des rougeurs équivoques colorèrent ses joues de plaisir.

\- Vraiment ? Shin-chan a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, indéniablement flatté.

\- Oui...

En grande partie pour se plaindre de sa trop grande familiarité et du non-respect de son espace vital. Kise tenta d'esquiver le sujet truffé de pièges à loup.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit-il, il n'est pas avec toi ?

Takao perdit quelques candelas d'intensité lumineuse dans le sourire à l'évocation de son coéquipier déserteur.

\- On s'est retrouvés coincés dans les bouchons et il en a eu marre donc il est parti à pied, comme d'hab, l'informa-t-il en se renfrognant. À ce compte là, on aurait mieux fait de venir tous les deux à pied au lieu de s'encombrer de ça mais Shin-chan est complètement buté sur le sujet.

Kise sentit que le destin était en train de lui faire de violents appels de phares. Là se trouvait sa chance d'obtenir ce pourquoi il était venu où il n'y connaissait rien.

\- Les caprices de Midorima-chi sont toujours extravagants, comme avec ses porte-bonheurs improbables...

\- À qui le dis-tu... La semaine dernière on a fait onze boutiques pour trouver une mitaine droite en laine de camélidé argentin tricotée par un gaucher, ricana Takao. C'est n'importe quoi mais c'est ce qui le rend hautement distrayant.

Ils rirent de conserve quand un éclat malicieux luisit dans les prunelles de Kise.

\- Toi qui as l'air d'aimer t'amuser à ses dépens, je suppose que tu l'as déjà vu perdre tous ses moyens ?

\- J'y travaille assidûment mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé sa faiblesse... répliqua Takao qui ne cachait plus son intérêt pour la question.

Kise connaissait déjà la réponse quand il lança avec malignité :

\- Tu veux un indice ?

* * *

Kuroko alluma sa veilleuse tout en se brossant les dents. Il avait survécu à ses courbatures post-match contre Shûtoku et se demandait pourquoi, en dépit de ses efforts physiques constants, il ne parvenait pas à développer une musculature qui pût rivaliser avec celle de Kise ou Kagami. Il ne se plaignait pas non plus, sa morphologie était ce qu'elle était et ses abdominaux n'étaient pas totalement désagréables à regarder, quoique discrets. Il se tapota l'abdomen et alla se rincer la bouche à la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas pour des raisons esthétiques qu'il voulait accroître sa masse musculaire mais simplement pour être capable de mettre au point une passe assez puissante pour défier la génération des miracles. Aomine allait être leur prochain adversaire et celui que Kuroko redoutait le plus, et pas seulement pour ses capacités exceptionnelles. Kuroko voulait lui montrer à lui plus que quiconque que le basketball pouvait toujours lui procurer les émotions qu'il recherchait. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit aux viscères, il avait l'impression d'utiliser Kagami pour accomplir la mission qu'il s'était assigné. Sans doute devrait-il bientôt éclaircir ses motivations.

Alors qu'il se faufilait sous ses couvertures surgit inopinément le souvenir de la sensation de la jambe de Kise contre la sienne, ce soir là, au restaurant d'okonomiyaki après le match contre Shûtoku. Il aurait préféré repenser aux effluves appétissants de la pâte en train de cuire et de l'assaisonnement qui se réchauffait tranquillement sur les plaques de cuisson en y étant mêlé. À la rigueur, il aurait aimé garder en mémoire la haute-tension divertissante du repas qui avait réuni Midorima, Kise, Kagami et lui à la même table, cependant, seule la sensation tiède et doucereuse du contact de la jambe de Kise voulait se graver dans son corps. Il tapa mollement du poing contre le matelas. Par une coïncidence de très mauvais goût, son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit, notifiant un numéro qu'il n'avait pas répertorié. Son réveil affichait vingt-trois heures. Méfiant, il décrocha néanmoins.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Bonsoir, Kuroko-chi,_ éclata joyeusement la voix de Kise à son oreille _._

Dans un mouvement réflexe, Kuroko raccrocha. Évidemment, Kise rappela immédiatement après.

\- Kuroko-chi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez, c'est pas cool...

\- Un problème de réseau, mentit Kuroko sans ciller. Comment as-tu obtenu mon numéro de téléphone ?

\- Midorima-chi me l'a donné, balança-t-il sans scrupule.

Takao et lui-même avaient échafaudé un plan très élaboré de kidnapping de porte-bonheur pour le faire flancher mais Kuroko-chi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Kuroko-chi, j'aimerais que...

\- Non merci, coupa Kuroko.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dit.

\- Kise-kun, tu m'as déjà noyé d'e-mails pour me demander de sortir avec toi et j'ai refusé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me téléphones que ça changera quoi que ce soit...

\- S'il-te-plaît, un rencard, juste un ! Et si tu trouves ça désagréable alors j'arrêterai de t'embêter, promis.

\- Ce que je trouve embêtant, ce n'est pas ta compagnie, mais ton harcèlement continuel.

La voix de Kise se fit enjouée, influencée par le rare compliment qu'il avait décelé en filigrane.

\- Moi aussi ça m'embête, je suis sincèrement désolé de devoir en arriver là. Tu sais, Kuroko-chi, je veux seulement passer du temps avec toi et tu ne me laisses même pas une chance, acheva l'as de Kaijô, des larmes dans la voix.

Kuroko ne savait pas si Kise pouvait être sexy, cependant il était indéniablement à croquer avec son tempérament de petit chiot inutile. Même lui ne pouvait être indéfiniment insensible aux rayons _moe_ qu'il projetait à tout va.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il, un seul rendez-vous.

\- Yeees ! s'exclama Kise, enthousiaste à mort. Je t'adore Kuroko-chi !

Kuroko sentit ses pommettes s'embraser. Il aurait bien voulu qu'on lui explique pourquoi son rythme cardiaque s'était engoué.

* * *

Kise sautillait presque lorsqu'il traversa à pied l'allée du lotissement qui menait à la résidence Kuroko. Le vent frais de l'automne lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux, les fleurs qui ployaient sous les assauts de ce dernier semblaient s'incliner sur son passage et le soleil lui-même paraissait luire avec ostentation comme si la nature partageait sa joie. Il voyait un sourire sur chaque visage qu'il croisait, les sons de la ville étaient à son oreille une musique agréable et il lui sembla que rien ne pouvait gâcher la magie enchanteresse du jour trois fois béni de son premier rencard avec Kuroko. Il avait d'ailleurs fait tout son possible pour honorer ce rendez-vous et s'était vêtu avec soin d'une chemise en lin surmontée d'un veston en tartan écossais, d'un jean droit retroussé aux chevilles découvrant des chaussettes au motif vintage coupé par des rangers noires. Il avait tenté la sobriété en termes d'accessoires en se limitant à un chapeau melon, un foulard blanc, quelques breloques et une fausse paire de lunettes de vue.

\- C'est voyant, commenta Kuroko en lui ouvrant la porte.

À son expression, Kise comprit qu'il en avait trop fait. Son hypernova de joie perdit de sa superbe. Il baissa la tête et froissa le bord de sa chemise.

\- Tu trouves ça moche ?

Il avait pourtant consulté une collègue mannequin sur sa tenue pour ne pas commettre de faute de goût. Kuroko détourna le regard et referma la porte derrière lui. Son rendez-vous se pétrifia puis ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Un soupir échappa à Tetsuya, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la sangle de son sac en bandoulière, au niveau de la poitrine. Voir Kise souffrir suscitait en lui un pincement désagréable au niveau du thorax ainsi qu'un élancement particulier sous la ceinture. Est-ce qu'il existait des plantes médicinales pour apaiser ça ?

\- C'est bon, ça correspond à ta personnalité.

Ce qui se voulait être un compliment se changea en arme de destruction massive.

\- Tu veux dire que ma personnalité est aussi hideuse que ma tenue ?

L'explosion lacrymale était imminente et Kuroko ne savait s'il devait ignorer simplement la remarque de Kise ou dissiper le malentendu. C'était que les larmes de crocodile de Kise ne le laissaient pas indifférent mais peut-être était-il trop cruel avec lui ? Kuroko soupira et choisit de conserver le silence. S'il devenait trop tendre avec Kise, celui-ci aurait tôt fait d'inverser le rapport de force. Il fourragea néanmoins dans son sac. Kise accepta le mouchoir en papier que lui tendait son compagnon et sécha ses larmes. La peau infiniment fine sous ses paupières était légèrement rosée et conférait au regard du mannequin un côté fragile qui augmentait son attrait. Kuroko imagina la sensation qu'il éprouverait s'il apposait les lèvres au coin de la paupière dentelée de cils épais. Kise s'empourpra.

\- Kuroko-chi... J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Il n'y avait rien que l'or de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, de ses cils traversés par la lumière et lui n'était qu'un autre Icare déchu par le baiser du soleil.

\- Tu as été ébloui par mon charme ? plaisanta Kise que le silence de Kuroko rendait nerveux.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Je comprends que les filles soient folles de toi.

\- Que... Ah... Hein ? bafouilla l'as de Kaijô.

Ses pommettes étaient cramoisies et il avait envie de dissimuler son visage derrière les paumes de ses mains.

\- Tu te moques encore de moi, c'est ça ? bouda-t-il.

Kuroko sourit légèrement. Kise était chaviré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Kise s'attendait à bien des choses pour son premier rendez-vous avec Kuroko. Par exemple, que sa tenue le mettrait en valeur et ne susciterait pas une polémique qui ruinerait définitivement sa confiance en soi. Ou encore, qu'il passerait l'après-midi seul avec son rencard. Mais Kise était un indécrottable rêveur tandis que Kuroko se distinguait par son esprit pratique.

—Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier, s'enquit l'as de Kaijô, shopping, cinéma, balade au parc ?

— Je dois d'abord passer au lycée mais après on pourra faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Un nuage de vapeur brûlante monta instantanément au visage de Kise tandis que les derniers mots de Kuroko résonnaient dans sa tête. « Tout ce que tu voudras », dans quel sens pouvait-il prendre le « tout » ? Pourquoi la formulation de la question sonnait salement à son oreille ? Était-il affamé à ce point ? Il se voyait déjà s'inviter dans la chambre de Kuroko, le renverser sur le lit et ravir ses lèvres. Rien qu'avec ça, il pourrait vivre heureux six mois. Non, il fallait qu'il garde captif le Kise sombre, celui qui avait envie de broyer le masque d'indifférence de Kuroko, celui qui, égoïste, se délectait du défi que représentait sa conquête, celui qui était incapable de brider son appétit charnel. Le regard en coin perplexe que lui renvoya son compagnon redoubla le sentiment de culpabilité de Ryôta.

— On pourra aller boire un milk-shake ? proposa-t-il pour tenter de se racheter des pensées impures qui l'avaient traversé.

— Bonne idée, approuva Kuroko dans un sourire.

La jauge de bonheur de Kise aurait pu exploser tant il était heureux si l'intégralité de l'équipe de basket de Seirin n'avait pas été attroupée devant le lycée. Kise se demandait si quelque chose avait déjà été prévu ou si la rencontre était fortuite. Dans son esprit, il devait passer l'après-midi seul en compagnie de Kuroko.

— Kuroko-chi, commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par Koganei.

— C'est Kise Ryôta, s'exclama-t-il en pointant le susnommé du doigt.

Les membres de l'équipe de Seirin l'encerclèrent tout en le mitraillant de questions dont aucune ne fut énoncée de manière assez intelligible pour qu'il puisse y répondre. Il se contenta de sourire, un peu gêné : l'habitude du métier.

— Yo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança Kagami dont la voix portait bien au-dessus du vacarme.

— Kuroko-chi m'a invité à l'accompagner, répondit-il piteusement en désignant le joueur fantôme.

Tous furent secoués d'un sursaut.

— Mais t'es là depuis quand ? glapirent-ils d'une même voix.

— Je suis arrivé en même temps que Kise, déclara-t-il, stoïque.

Riko soupira avant de se reprendre.

— Bon, allons nourrir N°2, le petit doit être affamé.

— Hein ? On est là pour lui ? Je croyais qu'on devait s'entraîner... fit Kagami en tremblant, le corps trempé de sueurs froides.

Kuroko détourna innocemment le regard tandis que l'as de Seirin le maudissait, c'était lui qui l'avait mis au courant. Mitobe effleura du coude le bras de Koganei et celui-ci traduisit naturellement sa pensée.

— Alors Kuroko, est-ce que les négociations ont abouti ?

— Oui, mes parents sont d'accord pour qu'on le garde, on ne sera pas obligé de le cacher au lycée.

Tous parurent soulagés, Kise était perdu.

Riko s'empressa d'annoncer la seconde bonne nouvelle :

— Le proviseur a accepté de faire de N°2 la mascotte de l'équipe de basket, il pourra entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée sans problème.

Tandis que les joueurs laissaient éclater leur soulagement tout en se rendant au gymnase, Kagami se traînait, les épaules basses. Kise ralentit pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Il soupira de dépit, Kuroko l'avait complètement abandonné en chemin.

— Qui est N°2 ? s'enquit-il.

— Un chien que Kuroko a trouvé dans un carton. Je hais les chiens, les chiens me détestent, gémit Kagami.

Kise eut un sourire compatissant pour son camarade d'infortune mais il devait avouer que ce genre d'attitude était typique de son Kuroko-chi. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux sur les iniquités du monde. Son cœur battit plus vite pour lui remémorer l'intensité de son amour.

— Pourquoi l'avoir appelé N°2 ?

Kagami recula vivement alors que Kuroko qui les avait rejoints se tenait devant eux avec le chiot dans les bras. Kise examina l'animal puis son propriétaire et comprit.

— Il est adorable ! Je suis amoureux ! s'exclama-t-il, auréolé de petits cœurs.

Il tendit prudemment la main pour caresser le sommet du crâne de N°2 et celui-ci détourna la tête, la truffe en l'air.

— Il m'a snobé ! pleurnicha Kise.

Kuroko-chi le détestait, il en était sûr à présent, parce que N°2 qui était sa copie animalière le détestait aussi. Désappointé, l'as de Kaijô, alla traîner sa dépression dans un coin du gymnase qui n'était pas occupé par la frousse de Kagami.

— Allons, allons Kise, ne t'en fait pas, il faut du temps pour apprivoiser N°2, fit la coach de l'équipe.

Elle lui tendit une boîte pleine de cookies faits maison.

— Prends-en un, tu te sentiras mieux, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Kise, pleurait à présent pour une toute autre raison, la gentillesse d'Aida le touchait au plus profond de son âme. Il prit un biscuit, le visage plein de reconnaissance et mordit dedans sans tenir compte des avertissements muets que tentaient de lui faire parvenir les membres de l'équipe de Seirin. Le goût était particulier mais il sentait toute la bonne volonté de celle qui les avait confectionnés. Il l'avala jusqu'à la dernière miette et s'effondra.

* * *

Il avait l'impression de voler, d'être suspendu en l'air comme si le temps s'était arrêté en plein saut pendant un _dunk_. Son environnement était indistinct, sa rétine refusait de fixer les formes et ses paupières étaient trop ensablées pour se soulever. Pourtant, à l'exception d'une douleur tenace à l'estomac, il se sentait bien. Kise se concentra. Il voulait rouvrir les yeux. Il se souvenait être de sortie avec Kuroko. S'ils étaient encore en rendez-vous, il devait se réveiller au plus vite. Il lutta et parvint à ouvrir un œil. La lumière était violente, il cligna des paupières pour s'y accoutumer, puis, petit à petit, il distingua dans le flou du monde un cercle de bleu. C'était le bleu mélancolique, le bleu déterminé, le bleu apaisant des iris de Kuroko-chi. Il s'éveilla tout à fait, ramené brutalement à la conscience. Kuroko-chi l'avait veillé et se tenait là, avec patience et inquiétude juste au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa sur le coude et déchanta quand il aperçut, perchée sur son ventre, une boule de poils noire qui aboyait joyeusement en battant de la queue. Kise sentit une main sur son front qui le fit basculer vers l'arrière pour le ramener à la position allongée.

— Ne te relève pas trop vite, lui intima Kuroko, la cuisine du coach agit à retardement, c'est quand tu penses que tu es guéri que la deuxième vague de toxines te terrasse.

Kise rougit brutalement lorsqu'il réalisa que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Kuroko-chi. Une partie de lui voulait se relever malgré tout pour lui montrer qu'il était un homme fort sur lequel il pourrait compter, l'autre mesurait ses chances qu'une telle situation se renouvelle, tombait inexorablement à zéro et lui intimait, flingue sur la tempe, de jouer les convalescents le plus longtemps possible pour profiter à fond de ce privilège. Il ferma les yeux et, le cœur battant, demeura allongé quelques minutes. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour sentir les doigts de Kuroko-chi dans sa chevelure ! N°2 se tenait toujours sur son estomac. Avec lenteur, il tenta une nouvelle fois de toucher la fourrure du chiot qui se laissa faire. Le bonheur qu'il éprouva en le voyant approcher pour recevoir plus de caresses était indescriptible. Peut-être était-ce le signe que s'il tentait à nouveau, Kuroko-chi finirait par l'accepter ? Il tressaillit lorsque les mèches dorées de ses cheveux furent agitées par les doigts agiles et fins de l'objet de ses tourments. Ses entrailles se liquéfièrent et il eut l'impression que toute sa force s'écoulait le long de ses membres alors que le bonheur remontait sa trachée pour le suffoquer. Il se sentait comme sur le point de pleurer mais les larmes agglutinées sous ses paupières refusaient de couler.

— C'est un rêve, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Kuroko posa sur lui son regard indéchiffrable. S'il avait été plus concentré, peut-être aurait-il perçu l'émotion qui troublait son compagnon.

— Si c'est un rêve, je vais pouvoir le dire, fit-il en déposant délicatement N°2 sur le sol.

Il se redressa brusquement et s'empara de la main que Kuroko avait glissée dans ses cheveux. Kuroko frissonna presque imperceptiblement. Il était sérieux, sérieux comme lorsqu'il se donnait à fond sur le terrain de basket-ball, sérieux comme lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir et que son insouciance feinte tombait pour révéler sa mélancolie. Le palpitant de Kuroko s'affolait et il redoutait que son émotion ne se manifeste sur son visage en rougissements intempestifs.

— Depuis l'année dernière, non, depuis mes premiers jours dans l'équipe de basket, Kuroko-chi, je...

— Yo ! Je t'ai pris un cola au distributeur, il paraît que c'est efficace contre le mal de ventre, lança Kagami en lui tendant une cannette.

Kise la saisit tout en le foudroyant du regard.

— Ah... Je dérange ?

Il chercha à croiser le regard de Kuroko qui fixait le sol d'un air coupable. N°2 aboya. Kagami, moitié embarrassé, moitié apeuré par le canidé battit en retraite.

— J'ai compris, je m'en vais.

Cependant il ne fit pas deux pas, qu'une poigne le saisit par le tee-shirt.

— Kagami-kun, tu ne voulais pas faire une partie de basket ? proposa Kuroko avec un sourire polaire sur le visage et N°2 sous le bras en arme dissuasive.

— S-si, b-bien sûr.

Kagami et Kuroko prêtèrent des vêtements de sport à Kise et ils effacèrent le tumulte de leurs émotions dans la sueur d'un match interminable en deux contre un. Après l'effort, ils échouèrent chez Maji Burger. L'atmosphère étrange qui avait pris naissance entre Kuroko et Kise était neutralisée par la présence de Kagami. Et ce dernier aurait laissé seuls les deux tourtereaux depuis longtemps si son coéquipier ne le tenait pas constamment en joue du regard.

— Bon, ben je rentre par là, je vous laisse les mecs... fit-il après le repas.

— Rentre bien, répondit aimablement Kise, je vais raccompagner Kuroko-chi.

Celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître mais la perspective de se retrouver seul avec Kise faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

— À plus !

Kagami s'éloigna et avec lui son ultime barrière contre Kise.

— Tu devrais rentrer, Kise-kun, ta maison est loin et il est tard.

Le génie de la copie le couva d'un regard plein d'une tendresse blessée qui le fit fondre.

— J'ai envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, mais si tu en as marre de moi...

Ce pessimisme et la douleur latente qu'exprimait sans fard son compagnon ne lui ressemblait pas. Kise dissimulait toujours ses véritables sentiments sous une attitude enjouée et légère. À présent, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude. Le voir blessé à ce point lacérait le cœur de Kuroko et éveillait en lui quelque chose de profond et d'incontrôlable. Il ne maîtrisait plus ce désir qui montait en lui en flots déchaînés. Il voulait Kise, depuis toujours et tant pis s'il le perdait en lui cédant car il se briserait dans la seconde s'il ne sentait pas son corps contre le sien. Il saisit Kise par le col de son tee-shirt et ravit ses lèvres. Il regretta son geste au moment même où sa bouche entrait en contact avec celle de son compagnon. Un tel comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, le sang lui était monté à la tête. Il voulut reculer mais Kise le retint contre lui en faisant pression sur sa nuque. Une seconde main se logea dans le creux de ses reins et balaya tout son esprit combattif. La langue de Kise passa entre ses lèvres et il alla à sa rencontre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son compagnon lui réponde avec une telle fougue. Le muscle humide l'écrasait, le domptait, l'asservissait.

— Mmh...

Avait-il gémi ? L'expression de Kise, sourcil levé, lui indiqua que oui. Kuroko avait honte, il s'écarta des bras de Kise et remit correctement la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

— Bonne nuit, Kise-kun.

— Quoi ? Tu m'embrasses comme ça et après tu rentres ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Kuroko-chi ? geignit l'as de Kaijô.

Kuroko se retourna, impassible et inexpressif.

— Ce rendez-vous n'était pas désagréable.

Le visage de Kise s'illumina et retrouva sa candeur usuelle.

— Ça veut dire que je pourrai encore t'inviter à sortir ? demanda-t-il avec une joie manifeste.

Le joueur fantôme percevait presque dans son dos une queue de chien qui battait avec ferveur.

— Non, je ne vais pas avoir le temps jusqu'au match contre Tôô.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre patience, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite mais il est possible qu'elle arrive dans longtemps ^^' En attendant, peut-être nous verrons-nous à la YaoiYuriCon 2015 ? A bientôt !  
_


End file.
